thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon of Veilenor
Devotion Apart from the most devoted of worshippers, the Gods of Veilenor tend to worship all of the pantheon rather than one specific God, calling for aid from the relevant God or Goddess in the times that they are needed, although it is not unheard of for someone to follow on God or Goddess however they do still tend to call upon the wider pantheon when the time calls. Due to this, temples are rarely built to worship one Deity, and temples tend to be built to house smaller shrines to each on individually, although sometimes temples are built and devoted to a single deity. Some places like these are sacred to that God and were specifically indicated as sites to place a temple, be it the place where a God manifested itself, or where a powerful cleric performed a miracle in the name of the Deity. These places are the sites of pilgrimages and some people will travel large distances to feel whatever divine energy still lingers there. Religious figures and their acolytes are expected to be familiar with the basic rituals stories and teachings of the Deities of the pantheon, however they still may focus on one specific deity if they choose, similarly paladins and clerics are expected to hold the same basic knowledge of the pantheon however it is their devotion to one God that grants them their powers and they may be tasked to fight the corner of one specific deity against another should it be willed by the divines. sometimes a God will reach out to a specific person or group of people directly, offering them guidance and/or power should they sense something special in them, or sending them on a quest to aid them in a deities goal, these are typically clerics however they can reach out to adventurers and heroes respectively also. Places of Worship The great cathedrals: many large cities and indeed each of the capitals of the five continents of Veilenor, host a large temple, dedicated to the worship of the pantheon, grand buildings that tend to be the focal point for many cultural and religious holidays. These buildings have become a large part of religious life, giving people better ways to reach out to their deities and the priests that follow them The structure of these cathedrals tend to be similar, a large public area, for public use, lined with pews to listen to stories and teachings or to think of their deities, towards the back, the living quarters of the priests and acolytes as well as anyone else who may seek shelter of the gods, this area can also function as hospital and and also the place where ancient texts and scriptures are held. to the right hand side tends to be shorter and houses the shrines to the original creators whilst the right hand side is longer in length and is where the shrines to the new Gods can be found, it is encouraged that these areas are used to bring offerings and offer prayer. Individual shrines: Sometimes shrines are established to a single deity, this can be for many reasons such as prompting by a deity in a place that is sacred to them, by followers who feel a deity has done something significant for them or someone else or to attract the attention and aid of a specific deity. These shrines although smaller in stature and renown are still important, with a grove painted in the blood of an elk for Etune, or the site of a great battle for Amdea. However if a temple is demanded by a specific Deity, usually through an oracle or through an avatar of the deity itself, the temple will be grand, years of labour and fortunes being spent on its construction and how best to appease their deities. Other shrines maybe established to lesser entities, some build shrines to honour ancestors, others to beings of the fey-realm and others to dragons and other powerful entities.with others even building shrines to the beings of the void. The Old Gods: These Gods are the focus of the greatest legends and the greatest devotion, beings so powerful that the new gods fear their power and pay them servitude and tribute. The old Gods also command the Greatest powers remaining from the old world, each God is in command of a powerful entity of their own design, a strength that none of the new Gods posses. The tales and knowledge of The old Gods is immense, they have survived from the creation and have seen the rise fall and recovery of the world and its people. The old Gods are as follows: Zaesis - God Of life and power The first of the Gods, it was he who created the flow of magic itself and through it created the structure that the world of Veilenor would be built upon. Solatis - God of the Sun and Time Solatis was the second, his burning passion for the world his old friend had created manifesting to create a burning orb that would shine light over all of which had been created, and provided it with energy. Celeste - Goddess of the Moons, Stars and Night Celeste was next, and it was she who helped refine the works of the creator, she also helped calm the raw burning energies of Solatis and created an opposite to provide a balance. Erana - Goddess of the Earth Next was Erana who began to create stone and earth, and it was her who built a focus where all of The previous creations could intertwine, thus the world of veilenor was created a molten core of rock and metal surrounded by a crust of earth Thallos - God of The Oceans and the Seas Then came Thallos, who unleashed a torrent upon Erana's creation, creating rivers and streams and vast and deep oceans and seas, it provided a balance to Erana's molten dry planet and gave the potential for life. Zepharia - Goddess of the Winds and Skies And finally Zepharia, seeing what had been created before her, released strong tempests as she saw what had been created before as incomplete, she created the direction of the tides and smoothed out the jagged rocks and earth of the world. The new Gods: Although not as powerful as the old Gods of Veilenor the new Gods still make an important part of the pantheon, be it the union of other deities, through necessity or through ascension from another God to fill a gap in the pantheon, these Gods still command great powers and have amassed a large following in the world. The new Gods are as follows: Amdea: Goddess Of war and Tactics Amdea is the Goddess of war and the tactical wit needed to out think opponents in battle and sport a like, although some argue that the two can be the same thing, a misunderstood Goddess as she does not enjoy war she just knows that it is necessary sometimes, depicted as a woman in shining armour with two swords drawn it is said she guards the borders of the divine plane watching and giving her blessings She clashes with Viruer quite often as she does not feel that anger and haste have a place on the battlefield Azphine - Goddess of Medicine and Healing Once a great priestess, said to be able to reverse wounds and remove pain from people, Zaesis ascended her as he appreciated the power she had over the ability to heal his creations back to health, a benevolent Goddess, she is the one who grants the ability of healing to others and is said to visit those dying to comfort them and guide them to Berdros. Aaldir - God Of Wealth and Greed Sitting atop a golden throne that is at the top of a pile of gold and gems, Aaldir is said to grant wealth as a test and all those who are consumed by greed are made into golden statues to add to his horde, but greed is not something easily resisted and thus many people do not heed these stories. Clashes with many of the Gods who view his unnecessary "Tests" as sadistic and view him as a hypocrite Bol - God of Storms A once might storm Giant who ascended to the divine planes after his formidable and astonishing command over the storms, especially during the battle, a chaotic God, who is very quick to jump to decisions that require violence and explosions, the Bolmaor mountains are named after him as it is said he live in those mountains and that is where he was called to become a God Berdros - God of Death and Peace A very misunderstood God who is often seen as a murderer or destructive, but people who truly understand his teachings know that he is also a God of peace and he is the one who safely guides people towards the afterlife and watches over mourning families and tries to bless them with comfort Clashes with no one, even if other deities have a problem with him, as he sees nothing wrong in his domain Denir - God of Madness and Genius Brilliant, destructive, unpredictable, these are some of the words that others would use to describe Denir, said to appear in many different forms to bless people with great feats of epic genius or to snap their minds for his own amusement, he is the reason that the world has managed to progress so quickly, and he is also the reason that a lot of people go mad and try to destroy the world Clashes with the old Deities as the people he drives mad sometimes try to end the world or have almost done it by accident Etune - Goddess of the Wilds and the Hunt Etune is said to be the Daughter of Erana and is said to represent the beauty and peace of the wilds instead of her mothers more primal and "jagged" vision her mother had for the earth, she is said to guide hunters and teach them that killing in excess is wrong, she sometimes manifests as a wood-elf to participate in great hunts against amazing beasts as to preserve the balance of the food chain and the environment. she is also said to be the patron deity of "Were creatures" and other types of creatures that have a bestial side alongside humanity Clashes with Ralzaneth as Dragons tend to destroy the landscapes and Viruer and Bol who tend to be very destructive in their approaches to nature. Estina - Goddess of Travellers Estina ascended pretty much immediately after the great battle, She was tasked to act as a guide to help the lost peoples find shelter and help them find their way across the damaged and ruined world, although she is the Goddess of travellers, this does not mean she always helps people find where they wish to go, she belives that the journey is always better than the destination and will sometimes cast people astray as to allow them to discover new things and as to let them experience travel in all its aspects Fortuna - Goddess of Fate Fortuna is a Goddess that little is known about, and whilst she does respect the power of fate and destiny she also respects how mutable it is, no one can predict the exact order of events and thus she whispers prophesies to those she chooses they may seem dire and even meaningless to people, but they would do well to listen and prepare for what they see as best as they can for what is to come Clashes with Amdea, as Fortuna believes that no matter what tactics you prepare you cannot change fate Iphine - Goddess of Art and Magic Goddess of Art and creative inspiration, often appearing to people in dreams or in the world in a subtle way as to inspire them to go on and create great works of art be it music all the way to architecture, she also sees the beauty in magic and its possibility in making great art from the music of bards to illusions that dance with it, magic is more of a way to express yourself then it is a tool for harm or self gain. Much like Denir, she values crazy ideas and grand mad ideas, although he prefers its function whilst she loves its form, it doesn't matter if it works as long as it is creative and Inspiring Maennim - Godess of The home and hearth A gentle and comforting Goddess who protects the home and is patron deity to inn-keepers, chefs, mothers, fathers and anyone who has care in mind when they go about their day to day tasks, she is said to watch over families who are suffering for whatever reasons, she and Sysadris are said to be the same entity, when in fact they just have very similar ideals and work together to improve the quality of life of the people of the world Meenatis - God of Tricksters Full of mischief, Meenatis is a lighthearted, sometimes downright immature God whos values are that the Gods and nobles alike should never take themselves too seriously, in the few instances, he has descended to Veilenor, he has done nothing but cause trouble for the sake of it, and this has caused him to be looked upon in ill repute by the others of the Gods believing him to be too reckless and maybe a danger to people. Ralzaneth - God of Dragons and Dragonkind Ralzaneth, is the patron deity of Dragons and Dragonkind, an ill tempered and destructive God who's sole goal is to ensure the survival of Dragons and dragonkind after the battle and many were lost, he is the one who grants the spark of life in a dragon and activates the power in dragon blooded creatures and sorcerers alike Clashes with Etune, as dragons tend to be reckless with nature, usually burning down forests and destroying grasslands Symos - God of the Forge and Crafts Symos is first and foremost the smith that was tasked in creating the artefacts that the champions wielded, and is said to have appeared to craftsmen and smiths during the age of recovery to help people rebuild the world. Unlike Iphine, Symos cares not for what somthing looks like so long as it is sturdy and capable of being used practically and this has caused tension between the two, as he believes she is a distraction from the purpose of crafts Sysadris - Goddess of harvest and fertility Sysadris is a gentle and kind Goddess, who oversees the harvest seasons and blesses the soils so that it will produce good crops, she is also the patron deitiy of "Beasts of burden" as these animals ensure the prosperity and health of the people of the world. She is also the deity of fertility and blesses women with the ability to produce children, it is said that she has cursed or turned her back on those who cannot have children and offerings must be made to her in order for her favour to be regained Toleus - God of Wealth and Merchants The opposite to Aaldir, Toleus is more concerned with trade growth and prosperity rather than amassing great hordes and testing people with money and jewels, it is he who is said to oversee deals and he also teaches that a fair deal is the best deal and as such hates cheaters and swindlers, he also despises thieves, however he is too concerned with prosperity to intervene and allows the final judgement to, punish them in the end Clashes with Aaldir who he believes to just be a greedy hypocrite Vasris - God of Learning and Magic Patron deity of Wizards and Scholars, unlike Iphine, he sees magic as a powerful tool that aids those who learn it and devote their lives to it, it is said that he holds a demi plane where every single book that has ever been written resides and that great wizards who die will be allowed to stay here living out eternity perfecting and learning magic Clashes with Iphine who believes using magic for "Art" is a waste of time in comparison to the work of a great scholar Vemdyn - Goddess of Vengence Looked upon in ill repute by most Gods, she is bitter and hateful and uses her influence to fill people with the same bile that she is filled with it is said that the uncontrollable need for revenge is her whispering to you, tempting you to lash out purely for her own amusement. Vardel - God of Justice Patron deity of kings emperors and the ruling decedents of the champions themselves Vardel ascended after the battle as a way to oversee that the rebuilding of the world was done in a fair and just way, he values law above all else and their is no room for pity mercy or circumstance, he acts as the final Judge in the afterlife and if you have displeased him enough you will never be allowed to rest Viruer - God of Destruction and Battle Brother of Amdea and God of reckless battle and destruction in the pursuit of victory, it is his destructive nature that attracts the attention of those who wish to win above all costs and most conquerors seek his help he believes that tactics and mind games are for those too weak to win without tricks Clashes with Amdea as he sees her as a trickster and not a true warrior Woceyr - God of Revelry Woceyr is a laid back and drunken God of Revelry, who chooses to make sure that mortals are playing more than harder than they are working, it is said that any who impress him in life may join him in the afterlife in an ongoing party full of whores, drugs, wine and food, he cares not for mortals that are not engaging in the "pleasures" the world has to offer and instead will be found at parties that peak his interest enough. Clashes with none of the deities as he is always too busy engaging in Revelry even if some of the Gods to look upon him unfavourably (Usually to drunk to notice) Lesser Beings Although these beings may not command the same power and respect that the Gods do, they still hold massive influence throughout Veilenor and command their own favour, and in-fact due to the lack of restrictions that the Gods have, they can act more overtly in the world. The Condemned In a planar location opposite to the Gods, The Condemned lie in wait, plotting and spying on the world using their influence to corrupt the people of Veilenor, hoping to one day escape from their prison and finish what they started back during the invasion. Aggennoth - The demon of revenge Aggennoth exploits the wrath of those who feel wronged or cheated in some manner, how they have been wronged matters little, all that matters is Aggennoth's ability to use that as a flame to cause a burning fire of hatred in their hearts that will lead to violence and murder Aggennoth then drives these people towards further and further acts of terror, One persons blood spilled will never be enough and an endless cycle of violence will begin. Olmoron - The demon of deals Olmoron is a quiet demon, sitting in the wings making deals with mortals and Gods alike, granting information and power for later favours, wealth, and even souls, lesser beings under his command are sent into the world to secure these deals and collect his end of the bargain His realm is that of an endless room filled with stacks of all the contracts he has ever made and all the things he has taken in return Rug'thoran - The demon of swarms Appearing as a hooded figure with the lower half of a centipede with a vicious stinger and the top half being a beautiful young woman with pale skin and pitch black hair, hidden in her mouth are sharp fangs powerful pincers and dripping acid. Thousands of insets makeup her true form, and billions more are found in their lair, Rug'thoran delights in decay and infestation, sending swarms of insects to decimate fields and food supplies of the people of Veilenor, a large swarm is a sure sign of their influence. Tholro'zas - Demon of Undeath Once a powerful wizard that became a potent litch, feeding countless souls into his phylactery. But soon enough he became hunted, seeking out sanctuary, he fled into the pit for safety. Now in his lair Tholro'zas, seeks to bring as many bodies under his control and seeks to claim the souls of all on Veilenor, Tholro'zas tends to seek out mages and offer them dark and ancient magics in return for their soul, and is usually sought out by those wishing to become litches themselves and is the most reliable source of information on the subject. The Archfey Powerful beings of the Feywild, commanding almost Godlike power, although through Fey crossings their influence spreads into the world of Veilenor Their epic power can only be commanded in full whilst in their realm of the Feywild, whilst outside of it they must keep an item the houses the raw energies of the plane they command. The archfey spread their influence outside the feywild through warlocks they empower, or lesser fey they command. Queen Lethe - Fey Queen of music and dance As beautiful as she is talented, Lethe is said to gift people of exceptional talent inspiration like none other, those blessed by her influence go on to become famous bards, and are immortalised in culture as well as offered to join her court when they have left her mark on the world. Lord Theramzedral - Lord of all Plants A intertwined mixture of all kinds of plants, Lord Theramzedral commands his influence through vines, roots and tendrils his domain is in a secret grove in the Quivering forest. His job is to assist farmers and druids by using his influence to see that plants continue to flourish and grow and spread the gifts of the natural world, although he commands authority of plants and will destroy anyone who exploits the natural world. Lady Aquatrielus - Lady of lakes A lithe and fabulous merfolk who lives in a castle in the depths of the seas of the Feywild, She commands the seas and rivers and the creatures that swim within them, she delights in shipwrecks decorating her castle with the treasures she finds from years of lost vessels, some ships she orders the wrecking of herself. Herion Frozenfeet - The large one of Arctis-Tor A frost giant who resides in a castle high in the mountains of Arctis-Tor, tasked with watching over the rest of the realm, commanding an army of giants who protect the realm from invaders, she commands a great fighting pit in the centre for giants to brawl in. her frosty glance is enough to install fear in the hearts of her enemies and it is said those she defeats in battle she freezes and claims as prizes displayed in her castle.